


Rubinowy księżyc

by Liliania



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Pre-Canon
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 12:23:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17022561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liliania/pseuds/Liliania
Summary: - Musiałam sobie znaleźć jakieś zajęcie, skoro nie mam znajomych.Rita uśmiechnęła się. Zaczynała jej się podobać ta dyskusja coraz bardziej z każdą minutą, z którą Bellatrix robiła się coraz bardziej ciekawa, a ona mogła testować jej cierpliwość. Czekała na moment wybuchu ze zniecierpliwieniem, znając dobrze temperament dziewczyny.- Ja tam cię całkiem lubię, Skeeter.





	Rubinowy księżyc

\- Wiem, że tam jesteś, Skeeter.

Bella siedziała w ciasnym korytarzyku, ze stopami w ciężkich butach opartymi o kamienną ścianę, kolanami podciągniętymi prawie pod nos. W ręce trzymała oprawiony w czarną skórę notes, choć nie pisała nic od dwudziestu; tyle czasu obserwowała ją Rita, czekając na moment, kiedy Bella przestanie wreszcie podgryzać końcówkę pióra, patrząc w sufit.

\- Suka - prychnęła Rita, wychodząc z luki zaledwie kilka stopni wyżej. - Specjalnie siedzisz tutaj bezczynnie tak długo?

\- Suka? To ty mnie szpiegujesz. - Bellatrix roześmiała się, mrużąc oczy. Rita zmarszczyła nos i prychnęła. - Byłam ciekawa kiedy ci się znudzi. Ale to za długo jak na mnie.

\- Tak sądziłam, że jesteś coś za spokojna - mruknęła Rita, przeskakując nad nogami Bellatrix. Niezgrabnie usiadła na stopniu pod nią.

\- Dlaczego mnie śledzisz?

Bellatrix wciąż uśmiechała się z mieszaniną rozbawienia i kpiny. Ritę niesamowicie drażnił ten jej uśmiech, na który sama myślała, że ma wyłączność, dopóki nie poznała Ślizgonki. Najbardziej drażniła ją naturalność, z jaką przychodził Bellatrix ten grymas złośliwości. Rita musiała to u siebie wytrenować; jej starsi kuzyni uwielbiali jej dokuczać, gdy była mała.

\- Piszę twoją biografię - prychnęła Rita, odwracając wzrok. Bellatrix wpatrywała się w nią wściekle ogromnymi oczami, nadającymi jej sarni wygląd, kompletnie niepasujący do całokształtu. - Ale skoro nie powiesz mi już nic ciekawego, to chyba sobie pójdę.

\- Czekaj na mnie! - zawołała Bellatrix sztucznie wysokim głosem, po czym wybuchnęła śmiechem, skwitowanym westchnięciem przez Ritę. Odgarnęła szalenie kręcone włosy, wpadające jej ciągle do oczu, i popędziła za koleżanką, przeskakując po dwa schody.

\- Gdzie tak ci się spieszy? - Stuknęła Ritę w ramię, kiedy ją wyprzedziła, po czym odwróciła się twarzą do niej.

\- Uważaj żeby nie wpaść na kogoś, Bella - upomniała ją Rita, poprawiając okulary na nosie. - Masz za plecami przejście do Pokoju Wspólnego.

Bellatrix obróciła się na pięcie, prawie wpadając w ścianę. Rita odsunęła ją delikatnie, pierwsza wchodząc do pomieszczenia. Dziewczyna wpadła za nią jak burza, potrząsając niesfornymi lokami.

 

\- To co tam masz o mnie napisane, Skeeter? - zagadnęła, rozkładając się na łóżku Rity w jej pokoju, do którego weszła mimo mało stanowczego sprzeciwu. Brunetka huśtała się na krześle, przewracając oczami zdecydowanie zbyt często, kiedy tylko Bellatrix się odzywała. - Jakieś pikantne sekrety?

\- Wydam ją dopiero po twoim pierwszym morderstwie - odpowiedziała, wznosząc oczy ku niebu. - Szkolne wspomnienia o szaleńcu. Przedstawię cię z w miarę dobrej strony.

\- Prześmieszne - odburknęła brunetka, przywołując z biurka wstążkę Rity i związując nią szalone włosy. Zawisła głową w dół na krawędzi łóżka, nogi w butach wykładając na ścianę. - Powiedz chociaż, że jestem wyjątkowa, a wszystkich innych szpiegujesz dla wprawy.

\- Nikogo nie szpieguję.

Rita wyprostowała się na krześle, splatając dłonie za oparciem. Obserwowała brunetkę, ciekawa jak długo jeszcze będzie prowadzić ten wywiad. Lub chociaż kiedy podniesie się z tej pozycji. Krew zaczynała spływać jej do głowy.

\- Snujesz się po korytarzach jak duch i siedzisz w najdziwniejszych zakątkach. - Bellatrix podniosła się i Rita odetchnęła z ulgą, zaczynało jej być niedobrze od samego widoku. - Albo jesteś wścibska albo szukasz guza, więc które z tych, mała?

\- Musiałam sobie znaleźć jakieś zajęcie, skoro nie mam znajomych.

Rita uśmiechnęła się. Zaczynała jej się podobać ta dyskusja coraz bardziej z każdą minutą, z którą Bellatrix robiła się coraz bardziej ciekawa, a ona mogła testować jej cierpliwość. Czekała na moment wybuchu ze zniecierpliwieniem, znając dobrze temperament dziewczyny.

\- Ja tam cię całkiem lubię, Skeeter.

Uśmiech spełzł z ust Rity, na co Bellatrix wybuchnęła śmiechem - tym razem o wiele mniej złośliwym, brzmiącym dziwnie dziecinnie w porównaniu do jej upiornego wyglądu. Rita walczyła z chęcią starcia jej czerwonej szminki rozmazanej na zębach.

\- Na Merlina, masz taką minę, że chyba jednak stwierdzę, że mówiłaś prawdę - zachichotała Bellatrix.

\- Spieprzaj - przewróciła oczami Rita. - Pewnie mogłybyśmy konkurować w kategorii na najbardziej lubianą osobę w szkole.

\- Och, zmiażdżyłabym cię w eliminacjach, żuczku - zaświergotała brunetka teatralnie. - Ale ważne jest, żeby zdawać sobie sprawę ze swoich słabości!

\- Samotność to świadomy wybór - odparła poważnie Rita, po czym uśmiechnęła się kpiąco, widząc zdezorientowane spojrzenie Bellatrix. - Żartowałam. Chociaż myślę, że osobiste relacje szkodzą mojej profesji.

\- Profesji - parsknęła. - Przypomniałaś mi z tą profesją, że muszę iść szybko wyprosić Maisie o notatki z run. Miłego wieczorku, agentko.

\- Nie to miałam na myśli z...

Bellatrix zatrzasnęła drzwi z hukiem, nie dając dokończyć Ricie. Dziewczyna pokręciła głową i wstała z krzesła i przeciągnęła się, stawy strzeliły jej głośno, zanim położyła się na łóżko, zajmowane wcześniej przez koleżankę. Była jedyną osobą, która onieśmielała Ritę.

Jeśli Rita coś w sobie lubiła, to wbrew wszelkiej logice denerwującą absolutnie każdego wścibskość, której towarzyszyła niewzruszona pewność siebie, a przynajmniej dopóki nie chodziło o tę dziewczynę. Wchodziła jak huragan gdziekolwiek chciała. Rita zawsze powątpiewała w jej stabilność psychiczną, chociaż to podobno dziedziczne w rodzinie Blacków. Pokręciła głową z dezaprobatą, prawie zrzucając okulary w kocich oprawkach z nosa.

\- Wreszcie wyszła - mruknęła Penelopa, wchodząc do pokoju. Położyła stos książek na biurku, na sam szczyt kładąc grube okulary do czytania. - Doprowadza mnie na skraj tymi swoimi wrzaskami.

\- Co? - spytała Rita, gwałtownie podnosząc głowę. Syknęła z bólem, kiedy uderzyła w ramę łóżka.

\- Twoja nowa koleżanka - prychnęła dziewczyna. Rita porzuciła pomysł tłumaczenia sytuacji zrzędliwej Penelopie, tego nauczyła się przez ostatnie pięć lat mieszkania z nią. - Nieważne. Jakbyś mnie potrzebowała, będę w łazience.

\- Nie będę - mruknęła, odwracając się w stronę ściany. - Obyś się nie utopiła.

\- Słyszałam to! - krzyknęła zza zamkniętych drzwi. Rita mruknęła do siebie cicho “Miałaś usłyszeć”.

 

\- Dzień dobry, Skeeter - przywitała się Bellatrix, siadając obok Rity.

Wielka Sala była prawie pusta, niewiele osób wstawało przed dziewiątą w soboty. Rita robiła to wyjątkowo, zdając sobie sprawy z natłoku zadań domowych na następny tydzień, miała do tego do zredagowania stos kiepskich artykułów do szkolnej gazety. Ciągle próbowała przepchnąć bardziej kontrowersyjne tematy niż wynik meczu Quidditcha i biografię wychwalającą Armando Dippeta (na którego temat, swoją drogą, miała również wiele ciekawego do powiedzenia - nie były to jednak spostrzeżenia do szkolnego wydania), za każdym razem zderzała się niestety ze ścianą w postaci cenzury profesor McGonagall.

Rita była pewna, że pierwszy raz w tym roku wstała tak wcześnie, była zła i zmęczona. Bellatrix natomiast była jak zwykle pełna energii. Skeeter westchnęła, zdecydowanie niezadowolona z perspektywy bycia nagabywanym o tej nieludzkiej porze przez osobę, która widocznie była zbyt wyspana.

\- Cześć, Bella. - Skeeter ziewnęła, zasłaniając usta. - Czemu tak wcześnie wstałaś?

\- Zawsze tak wstaję - powiedziała, nachylając się nad stołem, żeby sięgnąć po dżem na drugim jego końcu. Skeeter zmarszczyła czoło z dezaprobatą, kiedy zobaczyła Argusa Dodderidge patrzącego głodnym wzrokiem w dekolt sukni Bellatrix, i pociągnęła ją delikatnie za materiał ubrania. Bellatrix wróciła na miejsce i spojrzała zaciekawiona na Ritę. - Co?

\- Nic, pomyślałam po prostu, że może chciałabyś wiedzieć, kiedy obrzydliwy facet wgapia się w twoje cycki.

\- Zazdrosna? - Bellatrix uśmiechnęła się zadziornie, ale podciągnęła odruchowo dekolt.

\- O ciebie czy o niego?

\- O, Skeeter - zaśmiała się Bellatrix. - Taką cię lubię. Możesz dorzucić jeszcze jakąś nową plotkę i zostajemy oficjalnie najlepszymi przyjaciółkami.

\- Musiałabyś mieć jakiegokolwiek przyjaciela, żeby móc kogoś awansować na tego najlepszego. - Rita nalała sobie drugi kubek kawy. Nie było tak źle jak myślała, rozmowa z Bellą przynajmniej ją rozbudziła.

\- Coraz lepiej - uśmiechnęła się Bellatrix. - To co?

\- Pewna Ślizgonka z szóstej klasy ostatnio dorobiła się ogona - powiedziała Rita beznamiętnie. - Metaforycznego, mam na myśli. I nie ma pojęcia, o co chodzi.

\- Słabe. Wiedziałam już o tym. - Bellatrix przerzuciła nogi przez ławkę, obracając się twarzą do Rity. W dłoni trzymała ledwie ugryzionego tosta, okruszki sypały się na jej sukienkę. - Po prostu szukam jakichś znajomych, którzy nie byliby moimi kuzynami, wiesz? I wychodzi na to, że jesteś jedyna.

\- Idę się uczyć - powiedziała Rita, niezgrabnie wstając. Bellatrix energicznie wstała i podążyła za nią sprężystym krokiem. - Penelopa nie jest twoją kuzynką.

\- Jest za to najbardziej denerwującą osobą w całej szkole. - Jej brązowe loki, wysypujące się z niedbałego koka, podskakiwały przy jej gwałtownych ruchach. - W Slytherinie. Nie znam ludzi spoza.

\- Rzeczywiście dziwne, że nie znalazłaś przyjaciół pośród całych dwunastu slizgonów z naszego rocznika - mruknęła Skeeter.

***

 

\- Nie sądziłam, że naprawdę będziesz się uczyć.

Bellatrix oparła nogi w ciężkich butach na podłokietniku fotela, w którym siedziała Rita. Nauka znudziła ją po pół godzinie, więc zdążyła od tego czasu pójść do swojego pokoju już trzy razy - pierwszy, żeby przebrać się w eleganckie spodnie, widocznie zmęczona próbą noszenia sukienki, drugi, po książkę, trzeci, po dwudziestu minutach od drugiego, żeby odłożyć książkę i zamiast tego przynieść papier do origami. Zdążyła złożyć już dziesięć łabędzi i dwa króliki. Przymierzała się do rekina, mrucząc z niezadowolenia, kiedy drugi już raz jej nie wyszedł.

\- Możesz przecież gdzieś iść, jak ci się nudzi - westchnęła Rita. - To wcale nie tak, że masz tak samo dużo do zrobienia jak ja.

\- Teraz przynajmniej nie musisz mnie śledzić, skoro z tobą siedzę. - Rita zarumieniła się lekko i przyciągnęła książkę pod nos, żeby ukryć ten fakt. Strąciła podręcznikiem okulary.

\- Możesz rzucić okiem na te artykuły do gazety - wymamrotała Rita, szukając okularów pod stołem. Była bez nich prawie ślepa.

\- Nie wiem czy chcę to robić.

Mimo tego wzięła do ręki kartki z odręcznie zapisanymi artykułami. Rita spoglądała na nią co jakiś czas zza podręcznika do eliksirów. Bellatrix gryzła końcówkę pióra i zmieniała pozycję na fotelu co chwila.

\- Dlatego nie czytam tego - stwierdziła, rzucając na stół między fotelami stertę papierów. - Okropne. Jeden ciekawy artykuł na całą gazetę.

\- Wiem - stwierdziła Rita, zginając róg strony i odkładając podręcznik na kolana. - Jaki?

\- Ten o nowym szukającym Puchonów. Gra gorzej niż ten ostatni, o ile to w ogóle możliwe.

\- To mój.

\- Co twoje? - spytała Bella, nawijając kosmyk włosów na palec.

\- Jak do cholery myślisz? - Rita uniosła brwi.

\- Pozwolą ci to opublikować?

Rita zaśmiała się, na co Bella spojrzała na nią ze zdziwieniem. To tylko sprawiło, że jeszcze bardziej miała ochotę się śmiać. Uwielbiała być na pozycji, kiedy to przez nią ludzie byli zdziwieni, a nie na odwrót.

\- Oczywiście, że nie - wyjaśniła w końcu. - Daję to McGonagall co miesiąc, a ona spogląda na mój artykuł jakby był przynajmniej obsmarkany przez trolla.

\- Po co jej pytasz? - Tym razem Bellatrix uśmiechnęła się złośliwie. Rita przygryzła wargę i odwróciła wzrok. - Co, Skeeter, boisz się McGonagall?

\- Wyrzuci mnie z redakcji - powiedziała wreszcie cienkim głosem, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że brzmi trochę żałośnie. Omiotła wzrokiem Bellatrix, stwierdzając, że chyba powinna przestać spędzać z tą dziewczyną czas.

\- Szkoda by było - parsknęła Bellatrix - stracić taką ważną funkcję. Nie mogłabyś już redagować ciekawych artykułów o menu na nadchodzący tydzień.

\- Skrzaty nie robią menu.

\- Cokolwiek. - Bellatrix wstała z fotela, przy czym musiała natychmiast przytrzymać się oparcia. Ostatnie kilka minut spędziła praktycznie wisząc głową w dół. - Czym byłoby życie, gdybyśmy nie mieli odwagi na robienie tego, co chcemy?

 

\- Szczerze to nie spodziewałam się, że znasz takie rzeczy.

Maszyna wypluwała kolejne strony, które Rita układała w stosiki i zszywała zaklęciem. Pomieszczenie pachniało tuszem i było klaustrofobicznie małe, bez żadnego okna, za to wypełnione białym światłem, w którym skóra miała okropny, trupi kolor. Bellatrix nie mogła doszukać się jego źródła, chociaż po prawdzie nie szukała długo, bardziej zaciekawiona pracą Rity.

\- Co takiego? - spytała Bella, huśtając się na drewnianym krześle.

\- Takie mądre sentencje. - Rita uśmiechała się, jeden kącik ust jak zwykle uniesiony lekko wyżej.

\- Spierdalaj - mruknęła Bella, odwracając się w odwrotną stronę, żeby ukryć uśmiech. - Zadziałało.

 

 

Brunet przyparł Ritę do kamiennej ściany. Położył dłoń pewnie na ścianie obok jej głowy i nachylił się nad nią. Był wyższy od Rity o przynajmniej dwie głowy i pewnie zdołałby ją unieść jedną ręką. Rita uśmiechnęła się. Lewy kącik jej ust był uniesiony znacznie wyżej.

Prawdopodobnie zdołałaby przejść szybko pod jego ramieniem i stąd zniknąć. Była całkiem szybka. Nie wiedziała natomiast, czy ewentualna perspektywa podbitego oka nie zrekompensuje tej zapowiadającej się cudownie rozmowy.

\- Co to ma być, Skeeter? - syknął brunet, uciekając co chwila wzrokiem w stronę korytarza, który jednak na jego szczęście był pusty. __Puchoni,__  pomyślała z dezaprobatą.

\- Cała prawda. - Wyszczerzyła idealnie białe zęby. Miała tylko nadzieję, że nie straci ich przez tego chłopaka.

\- Raz w istnieniu tej żałosnej gazety publikujecie coś innego niż wyniki meczów i ogłoszenia i musisz pisać akurat o mnie? - Był lekko czerwony na twarzy i mówił stłumionym głosem.

\- Myślałam, że Puchoni są sympatyczniejsi. - Pokręciła teatralnie głową. - I pełni pokory. To tylko konstruktywna krytyka!

\- I nie mogłaś konstruktywnie krytykować kogoś innego? Przysięgam, ty maniaczko, jeśli jeszcze raz...

\- Mogło być gorzej - stwierdziła niewinnym głosem. Wspięła się na palce i zbliżyła usta do jego ucha. - Mogłam na przykład napisać o tym, jak całowałeś się w pustej sali do transfiguracji z Julie Dedworth. Czy ona nie jest przypadkiem z trzeciej klasy?

Rita zakryła usta dłonią, udając zdziwienie. Wyślizgnęła się spod ramienia Castora, wykorzystując jego chwilowe zdziwienie.

\- Nie martw się, cztery lata z czasem przestają być taką dużą różnicą. - Odwróciła się na pięcie, zostawiając oniemiałego chłopaka, opartego czołem o chłodny mur.

Przeszła pięć kroków z podniesioną głową, uważając, żeby przypadkiem nie potknąć się o własne stopy, i kiedy tylko Castor stracił możliwość widzenia jej pobiegła szybko przez korytarz. Wyglądało na to, że powinna znaleźć jakiegoś haka również na jego kolegów z drużyny Hufflepuffu.

 

\- Oficjalnie zostałam wyrzucona z redakcji.

Penelopa spojrzała na nią w odbiciu swojego lusterka, nie przestając tworzyć misternego upięcia na głowie. Rita spoglądała z pewną obawą na konstrukcję składającą się ze zdecydowanie zbyt wielu wsuwek. Podejrzewała, że to jedna z tych rzeczy, które dziewczyny powinna nauczyć matka. Jej nigdy nie pozwoliła zapuścić włosów dłuższych niż do ramion.

\- To tam jest jeszcze ktoś oprócz ciebie?

Rita westchnęła i pokręciła głową. Vivianne zatrzasnęła z hukiem książkę i spojrzała z dezaprobatą na Penelopę.

\- Oczywiście że jest, ty małpo. Zdarza ci się w ogóle słuchać, o czym rozmawiamy?

\- Nie musisz mnie od razu obrażać. - Penelopa odwróciła się w jej stronę, nie wypuszczając z rąk kosmyków włosów. - To nie moja wina, że mam słabą pamięć.

Odwróciła się znów w stronę lustra i przypięła jeszcze dla upewnienia się kosmyk nad czołem, po czym rzuciła zaklęcie, pod którego wpływem wszystkie wsuwki przestały być widoczne. Vivianne obróciła się na brzuch i popatrzyła na koleżankę z zaciekawieniem.

\- A gdzie ty się tak pindrzysz?

\- Och, jestem umówiona z takim Krukonem - odpowiedziała, starając się udawać, że od pół godziny nie roznosiła jej chęć pochwalenia się tym. - Jest rok starszy. Jeśli chcesz, może szepnęłabym mu coś i umówiłby cię z jakimś swoim kolegą.

Popatrzyła krytycznie na Ritę, która automatycznie przewróciła oczami.

\- Bo dla tej tutaj chyba nie ma ratunku - stwierdziła, odwracając się do Vivianne. - Więc?

\- Myślisz, że mam ochotę obściskiwać się z jakimś napalonym Krukonem tylko dlatego, że jest rok starszy? - zadrwiła Vivianne.  

\- Wystarczyło nie - burknęła w odpowiedzi Penelopa, wstając z krzesła. - Muszę już iść, trzymajcie kciuki.

Vivianne spojrzała na Ritę, udającą, że czyta, kiedy drzwi się zamknęły. Skeeter podniosła wzrok, poprawiając odruchowo okulary, i natychmiast pożałowała, kiedy spotkała zatroskany wyraz twarzy koleżanki.

\- Przykro mi, że cię wyrzucili - powiedziała, zwracając się łagodniej niż do Penelopy. - Ale przynajmniej raz opublikowałaś coś, co chciałaś. I nie przejmuj się Penelopą, gada od rzeczy, kiedy jest pod wpływem emocji. Jestem pewna, że znajdziesz kogoś, kto ci będzie odpowiadał.

\- Dzięki, Vi - odpowiedziała cienkim głosem. - Wiesz przecież, że się nie przejmuję.

Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się jeszcze raz i wróciła do książki. Rita popatrzyła na nią jeszcze raz z wdzięcznością, ale tylko przez chwilę, żeby nie wydać się jej jeszcze dziwniejsza, niż już jest. Vivianne miała wielkie, błękitne oczy i pełne policzki, wiecznie zaróżowione. Wyglądała jak cherubin, z tą różnicą, że jej dziecięcą twarz okalały nie blond, a czarne loki, którymi lubiła się bawić.

Rita zatopiła twarz w poduszce, starając się nie myśleć o tym, że chciałaby zanurzyć dłonie w tych niesfornych, czarnych włosach. Przypominały jej ryciny z czarownicami w sukienkach z ciasnym gorsetem pochylone nad parującym kociołkiem z bajek z dzieciństwa.

 

 

\- Wyrzucili mnie z redakcji.

\- Gratulację, Skeeter! - Bellatrix zarzuciła na nią ramiona i potargała włosy, które Rita układała całe pięć minut przed wyjściem. - Pierwsza ciekawa rzecz w twojej dziennikarskiej karierze!

\- Szczerze, trochę mi przykro.

\- Nie powinno, masz teraz więcej czasu wolnego. - Bellatrix oparła się o ścianę. Rita zatrzymała się przy niej, zakładając ramiona na sobie ze zniecierpliwieniem. - Na co tak patrzysz?

\- Nie wiem nawet, na co miałabym poświęcić ten czas.

\- Jesteś zła na mnie, że ci doradziłam opublikowanie tego?

Bella przykleiła gumę do dziury w ścianie i wzięła do ust następną. Ritę doprowadzało to do szału, sama nie wiedziała dlaczego. Całe szczęście, że nie robiła z niej balonów.

\- Jeśli jesteś, to chyba powinnaś to przemyśleć, Skeeter. To była najlepsza rada, jaką dostaniesz w swojej dziennikarskiej karierze. Za dziesięć lat wspomnisz to, kiedy będziesz pisała wściekły artykuł o Dumbledorze i pomyślisz, “dobrze, że nie wydawałam całą szkolną karierę miłych artykułów o grze w Quidditcha, teraz na pewno by mi to wypominali”.

\- Nie jestem zła - powiedziała. Oparła głowę o ścianę tak, żeby patrzeć na Bellę, która od razu odwróciła twarz w jej stronę. Uśmiechała się, cały czas żując gumę, a jej oczy były czarne i wielkie jak u sarny. - Po prostu muszę się przyzwyczaić. Przynajmniej jak pisałam miałam trochę mniej czasu, teraz nie wiem, co będę robiła z jego nadmiarem.

\- Możesz zawsze spędzać go ze mną. Chodź, zimno mi już tutaj.

Pociągnęła ją za nadgarstek w stronę dormitoriów Slytherinu. Rita szybko wyrwała rękę z jej uścisku i odwróciła głowę, kiedy Bellatrix spojrzała na nią ze zdziwieniem. Udawała, że zobaczyła coś przez okno. Tak naprawdę widok był potwornie nudny, jak zazwyczaj na błoniach szkoły w jesień.

\- Czemu właściwie spędzasz ze mną tyle czasu, Bella?

\- Co? - Stanęła zdziwiona, patrząc szeroko otwartymi oczami na Ritę. Potrząsnęła delikatnie głową i w jej oczach pojawiły się iskierki, tak jak zawsze, gdy się denerwowała. - Masz ze mną jakiś problem, czy o co chodzi? Nie mogłaś powiedzieć od razu, zamiast marnować mi czas?

Bellatrix z każdym słowem mówiła głośniej, tak że ostatnie słowa prawie wykrzyczała. Rita uniosła brew.

\- To tylko pytanie. - Stanęła pół kroku bliżej, tak że Bellatrix była od niej na odległość łokcia. - Jestem ciekawa.

\- Ach. - Bella nieznacznie uniosła brodę i uspokoiła się lekko. Łatwo było ją zdenerwować. - No tak. Czemu nie?

\- Wcześniej nie rozmawiałyśmy tyle.

\- Mówiłam ci już chyba, że chciałam spędzać czas z kimś, kto nie jest moją cholerną rodziną. - Odwróciła wzrok na chwilę, po czym jakby przypomniała sobie o czymś i spojrzała znowu na Ritę. Miała bezczelny wzrok, ale ona już się do tego przyzwyczaiła. - Pomyślałam, że może być ciekawie się z tobą przyjaźnić, Skeeter. Zawsze robię co chcę.

\- Więc jak, to jakiś eksperyment? - Parsknęła śmiechem. - Aż ci się znudzi, czyli do kiedy? Bo muszę znaleźć jakieś zajęcie na wieczory, skoro przestałam redagować te głupawe artykuły.

\- Nie - powiedziała, nagle zdziwiona. - Przecież nie o to mi chodzi.

\- Tak?

\- Mam wrażenie, że jesteś jedyną osobą, która się mnie nie boi. No wiesz, że wybuchnę i rzucę na ciebie klątwę.

Rita pomyślała o tym, że przez pierwsze kilka dni, kiedy z jakiegoś powodu Bellatrix zaczęła spędzać z nią czas, bała się, że zabije ją wzrokiem. Bella potrafi wyglądać jak opętana, zwłaszcza kiedy zaczyna się śmiać. Ale nie bała się klątw, jakiekolwiek by nie były, na pewno zna lepsze.

\- Tylko się z tobą droczę. - Uśmiechnęła się, widząc jej urażony wyraz twarzy. Zarzuciła jej ręce na szyję i przytuliła, zaskakując Bellę. Czarne loki łaskotały Ritę w szyję.

Bella puściła ją po kilku sekundach i oglądnęła się w prawo.

\- Na co się gapisz? - warknęła na młodszego Gryfona. - Idiota. Zajmij się własnymi sprawami.

Rita zaśmiała się, kiedy chłopiec pobladł na twarzy i pobiegł w stronę, z której przyszedł. Bellatrix spojrzała na nią i też zaśmiała się, nerwowo i krótko. Jej śmiech brzmiał jakby przeciągała paznokciem po tablicy.

 

Było już całkowicie ciemno, kiedy szły w stronę Hogsmeade. Narcyza wsunęła drobne dłonie w kieszenie bordowego płaszcza, szalik podciągnęła pod nos i naciągnęła na głowę. Szły w ciszy, Bellatrix mogła słyszeć, jak szczęka zębami. Starała się opuszczać nogi głośniej, żeby zagłuszyć ten dźwięk. Śnieg tłumił stąpanie kozaków.

\- Uwielbiałabym zimę, gdyby było trochę cieplej.

\- Wydawało mi się, że zimno to główne założenie zimy - mruknęła Bellatrix.

\- Wygląda ładnie zza okna - odparła Narcyza i chrząknęła. Bellatrix przeczuwała, że próbuje zacząć jakiś poważny temat. Nie podobało jej się to. - A dlaczego właściwie siedziałaś w zamku?

\- A ty?

Bella szła kilka kroków za nią, mimo że Narcyza usilnie próbowała wyrównać ich tempo. Blondynka odwróciła głowę i uśmiechnęła się.

\- Nie miałam ochoty - odpowiedziała po chwili. - Ale jak zauważyłam, że też zostałaś, to postanowiłam spytać, czy nie chcesz wyjść. Rzadko udaje nam się spędzić czas razem.

\- Dlaczego miałabym spędzać tutaj czas z młodszą siostrą? - Bella zachichotała, ale ucichła pod zawiedzionym spojrzeniem Narcyzy. - Nie złość się Cyziu, wiesz co mam na myśli! Po prostu trochę to by było... No wiesz, przykre! Obie powinnyśmy mieć własnych znajomych.

\- Oczywiście. - Bella dogoniła siostrę i chwyciła ją pod łokieć, przytulając się do drobnej dziewczyny. Narcyza znowu chrząknęła i podniosła delikatnie głowę, na co brunetka westchnęła ze zrezygnowaniem. Przeczuwała, na jaki temat może wejść rozmowa. - Ale właściwie co z twoimi znajomymi? Mam wrażenie, że rzadko cię z nimi widuję ostatnio. Nawet spytałam Eleanor, czy się pokłóciłyście.

\- Nie mam cierpliwości do nich ostatnio. Są naprawdę wykańczające, wiesz, Cyziu? Nawet bardziej pretensjonalne niż nasza matka.

\- Udam, że tego nie słyszałam. - Narcyza uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. - Ciężko zaprzeczyć, ale przez ostatnie sześć lat ci to nie przeszkadzało?

\- Zawsze mi to przeszkadzało.

Bellatrix wysunęła dłoń z ręki Narcyzy i wsadziła do kieszeni własnego płaszcza. Poczuła pod palcami zwiniętą kartkę i kilka dropsów miętowych.

\- Ale widziałam, że ostatnio zaprzyjaźniłaś się z Ritą - ciągnęła Narcyza, nieco zbyt entuzjastycznym tonem. - Nigdy z nią nie rozmawiałam. Słyszałam, że zajmuje się szkolną gazetą?

\- Zabronili jej....Ale jest świetna w pisaniu. Trochę zrzędliwa, ale da się przeżyć - zaśmiała się cicho.

\- A czemu tak nagle w tym roku?

\- Miałam okazję - wzruszyła ramionami. - Nie wiem. Czy to ważne? Znałyśmy się też wcześniej.

\- Nie irytuj się, Bella. - Narcyza podniosła głowę i spojrzała na siostrę, która wzrok spuściła na ziemię. Zmarszczyła brwi. - Po prostu dużo czasu spędzacie razem. Naprawdę dużo.

\- To chyba nie zbrodnia? - warknęła Bella, zatykając włosy za ucho. Uparcie nie zgadzała się na noszenie czapki od kiedy skończyła osiem lat, nawet jeśli odmrażała sobie uszy na mrozie. - Nie wiem, do czego zmierzasz.

\- Po prostu się martwię.

Weszły na główną uliczkę wioski. Ulice pełne były uczniów ze świątecznymi pakunkami, a budynki przybrane w kolorowe światełka i ozdoby. Bellatrix miała ochotę kopnąć białego renifera  postawionego przed kawiarnią. Nie cierpiała świąt. Najbardziej nie cierpiała w nich tego, że jej rodzina ich nie obchodziła.

\- Wiesz, jak niektórzy czarodzieje patrzą na nietypowe relacje - powiedziała. Bellatrix popatrzyła na nią szeroko otwartymi oczami. - Bardziej tradycyjni czarodzieje. Mi osobiście to nie przeszkadza, Bello.

\- Co...

\- Patrz, to Rita! - przerwała jej szybko i wyprzedziła ją. - Co za zbieg okoliczności!

Bellatrix patrzyła z odległości, jak Narcyza podbiegła z gracją do Rity i przywitała ją całusem w policzek. Dziewczyna trzymała w rękach siatki z prezentami, kieszeni jej czarnego płaszcza wystawały cukrowe laski, a długi, zielony szalik miała podsunięty pod sam nos. Wyglądała, jakby dopiero co wstała z łóżka, z krótkimi włosami w kompletnym nieładzie i zsuwającymi się z zaróżowionego nosa okularami.

\- Zobaczyłaś ducha?

Bellatrix zorientowała się, że stała jak wryta dopiero kiedy zobaczyła przed sobą Ritę, patrzącą na nią z podniesionymi brwiami i igrającym na ustach uśmiechem.

\- Zobaczyłam ciebie i się przestraszyłam.

\- Zabawna jak zwykle. - Rita przekrzywia głowę. - Nie wiedziałam, że wychodzisz wieczorem z siostrą.

\- Nie wiedziałyśmy też - odparła szybko Narcyza. Bellatrix zauważyła, że jej młodsza siostra jest prawie wzrostu Rity. - Ale skoro już jesteśmy, to możemy wreszcie gdzieś wejść, bo zamarzam?

\- Nie będę wam przeszkadzać już...

\- Nie wygłupiaj się, Rita. - Narcyza chwyciła ją za łokieć. - Chodź z nami, skoro już się spotkałyśmy.

\- Bella?

Rita trąciła brunetkę w ramię. Podniosła wzrok z podłogi i spojrzała na przyjaciółkę, Rita mogła przysiąc, że z lekkim przestrachem, który zaraz ustąpił jej niewzruszonemu spojrzeniu. Kiwnęła głową, na co Narcyza lekkim krokiem poprowadziła je w kierunku Trzech Mioteł, zagadując Ritę na temat tego, jakie rzeczy kupiła.

Narcyza nie wiedziała, czy bardziej ją martwi nagle markotna Bella, idąca wciąż pół kroku za nimi, czy Rita, nie mogąca się powstrzymać od ukradkowego zerkania na nią co chwila.

 

***

 

Na podłodze obok jej łóżka leżał rzucony gruby kardigan i miękki w dotyku, czarny golf. Rita pomyślała, że prawdopodobnie jest z materiału kosztującego więcej niż duża część jej szafy i nie mogła powstrzymać się od złożenia go i rzucenia na koc, którym przykryta była Bella.

Bella leżała na brzuchu, zaczytana w powieści, stukając miarowo długimi paznokciami w ramę łóżka. Podniosła głowę, przesuwając się delikatnie, żeby zrobić miejsce. Rita wsunęła się pod koc obok niej, okrywając się nim. Złapała rękę Belli, która nie przestawała wściekle stukać w drewno. Dziewczyna popatrzyła na nią, otwierając delikatnie usta.

\- Nie stukaj - powiedziała Rita, puszczając bladą dłoń. - Zaraz ci coś zrobię, jak nie przestaniesz.

\- Nie wiedziałam, że cię to wkurza - mruknęła, wkładając dłoń pod poduszkę.

\- Trochę. - Rita podparła głowę na ręce, patrząc z ukosa na Bellatrix. - Coś się stało? W ogóle cię dzisiaj nie widziałam.

\- Nic. - Bellatrix zamknęła książkę i położyła ją na skraju łóżka. - Po prostu strasznie nie chcę wracać do domu.

\- Czemu?

\- Będę się nieziemsko nudzić - zaśmiała się krótko. - Teoretycznie nie obchodzimy świąt, ale i tak odwiedza nas część rodziny.

\- Myślałam, że ich lubisz. - Rita zdjęła okulary i obracała je teraz w palcach.

\- Zawsze wtrącają nos w nieswoje sprawy - mruknęła Bella, wbijając wzrok w Ritę. Dziewczyna spuściła głowę i patrzyła na okulary w dłoniach, nie mogąc wytrzymać spojrzenia Bellatrix. - Nie mam ochoty się ze wszystkiego tłumaczyć. Co ci się stało w dłonie?

\- Potknęłam się na głupich schodach. - Rita zaśmiała się nieśmiało, patrząc na skaleczenia na dłoniach. - Moja wina. Mogłam nie śledzić Rudolfa Lestrange’a.

\- Co? - Bellatrix wybuchnęła krótkim śmiechem. - Czemu go śledziłaś? Życie ci nie miłe?

\- Był z jakąś puchonką z piątego roku. - Bellatrix trąciła ją w ramię, nie przestając się uśmiechać szeroko. - Nigdy nie wiesz, kiedy może się to przydać, wiesz? Mam zdjęcie, jak chcesz.

\- Uwielbiam cię - wymsknęła się Bellatrix, która nie przestawała się śmiać. - Ostatnie czego bym się po nim spodziewała, to puchonka.

Rita spojrzała na nią z nieśmiałym uśmiechem, na który Bellatrix spuściła na moment wzrok. Jej czarne loki wymykały się z koka spiętego srebrną spinką, okalały czarna oczy, wyglądające jak przepaść bez dna w bladej twarzy. Przypominała wiedźmy z bajek o magii, które jej mugolska babcia pokazywała jej, gdy była mała, była tylko zdecydowanie piękniejsza, bez krzywego nosa i pieprzyka nad pełnymi ustami.

\- To chyba pierwszy raz, jak słyszę od ciebie coś tak miłego. - Bellatrix trąciła ją w ramię. Rita spojrzała, czy może na jej cerę wpełzł chociaż ślad rumieńca, ale nic takiego się nie stało. Chrząknęła, próbując pozbyć się z głowy natrętnych myśli. - Jak chcesz, to możesz wpaść do mnie na święta, moi rodzice nie będą mieli nic przeciwko.

\- Wątpię, żeby mama mi pozwoliła - odpowiedziała Bellatrix szybko. Zobaczyła ukrywane rozczarowanie na twarzy Rity, na co pewnie jeszcze kilka miesięcy temu nie zwróciłaby uwagi. Nie mogła przestać być zdziwiona tym, że przywiązała się do kogokolwiek, a zwłaszcza do dziewczyny, która wydawała jej się wcześniej zbyt irytująca i zbyt dziwna, ze swoim denerwującym wtykaniem nosa w nieswoje sprawy i odpychającą ludzi postawą.

\- To dlatego, że nie jestem czystej krwi?

\- Chyba tak. - Bellatrix nieświadomie zaczęła bawić się kosmykiem włosów. - To głupie, wiem, po prostu... No wiesz, nie jesteś przecież mugolakiem.

\- Tradycyjne podejście - mruknęła Rita. - Ale tobie to nie przeszkadza.

\- Nie. - Głos Bellatrix przycichł znacznie. - Postaram się przyjść, okej?

 

***

\- Szczerze to naprawdę nie spodziewałam się, że uda ci się.

Bellatrix usiadła na biurku w kącie pokoju Rity, jedną nogę podsunęła pod brodę. Czarna torba leżała obok niej, pasek zaplątała w dłoń. Wyglądała inaczej, jakby chciała zrobić wrażenie na jej rodzinie, albo może nie wiedziała, że trzy dni po Wigilii będą już tu tylko jej rodzice, ona i resztki ciast babci. Wyglądała pięknie. Jej czarne oczy błyszczały pośrodku bladej twarzy, z której nawet mróz nie potrafił wydobyć rumieńca, a długie, czarne loki były bardziej ujarzmione jak zwykle, nadając jej mniej dzikiego wyglądu. Mimo to wyglądała jak szalona, nic nie potrafiło tego zmienić, nawet najzwyklejszy, czarny golf i materiałowe spodnie w odcieniu grafitu i gładkie włosy. Rita myślała, że to przez ten błysk w oczach, i ich niecodzienny kolor, przez który nie można było odróżnić źrenicy od tęczówki.

\- Tylko na chwilę - odparła, uśmiechając się jednak. - Ale może zdążę nawet przywitać się z twoimi rodzicami. Nie chciałabym, żeby myśleli, że jestem niewychowana.

\- Weszłaś tu oknem.

Bellatrix zaśmiała się i zeskoczyła z biurka. Zimowe buty ciężko uderzyły o podłogę, śnieg, który na nich był, zaczął się topić i stworzył kałużę pod nogami Rity, która stała w samych skarpetkach.

\- Nie wiedziałam, jak długo zajęłoby witanie się i wszystkie uprzejmości - wyjaśniła, opierając się o biurko. - Mam trochę mało czasu, a chciałam najpierw dać ci prezent.

\- Kupiłaś mi prezent?

Rita popatrzyła ze zdziwieniem na Bellatrix, która speszyła się lekko. Zaraz jednak wróciła do swojego typowego humoru. Nie miała w zwyczaju się peszyć.

\- Tak, ale... - Bella przekrzywiła lekko głowę. - Jak ty mi nie kupiłaś, to przecież nic się nie stało, Rita, chciałam po prostu, żebyś miała drobiazg ode mnie.

\- Mam też prezent dla ciebie - powiedziała cicho Rita, podchodząc do biurka. Wyciągnęła z szuflady płaski pakunek owinięty srebrnym papierem z ciemnozieloną wstążką. - Nie wiem czy ci się spodoba.

Bellatrix wzięła od Rity prezent, nie spuszczając z niej wzroku. Odwiązała wstążkę i delikatnie zdjęła papier, bojąc się uszkodzić podarunek. Rita mimowolnie wstrzymała oddech.

Wewnątrz było nieduże płótno i opakowanie trzydziestu magicznych farb. Bellatrix westchnęła, na co Rita uśmiechnęła się z ulgą. Spojrzała na nią ciepło.

\- Skąd wiedziałaś? - szepnęła, nie wiedząc dlaczego; były same w pokoju.

\- Wiem, że tego pierwszego dnia, jak się do mnie przyczepiłaś - Bellatrix uśmiechnęła się, przypominając sobie ich pierwsze spotkanie. - Wiem, że wtedy rysowałaś. Nie wiem tylko, dlaczego się z tym ukrywasz na schodach wieży astronomicznej.

\- Sama nie wiem. - Bellatrix odłożyła opakowanie. - Może przestanę.

Sięgnęła do własnej torby, leżącej na biurku. Wyciągnęła z niej podłużne pudełko, skrzące się jak obsypane jasnym pyłem. Otworzyła je ostrożnie, jakby było z kruchego szkła, a jej dłoń drżała nieznacznie. Wyciągnęła z niego srebrny naszyjnik z zawieszką z rubinu w kształcie gwiazdy. Rita otworzyła oczy ze zdumienia i spojrzała na Bellatrix.

Kamień błyszczał intensywniej, niż powinien. Musiał być zaczarowany. Przechodziły przez niego fale koloru, jakby był bijącym sercem. Ricie zabrakło słów.

\- Chciałam, żeby coś ci o mnie przypominało - powiedziała Bellatrix, kryjąc nieśmiałość. - Dlatego to gwiazda.

\- Jest niesamowity - westchnęła Rita cicho.

Bellatrix uśmiechnęła się do niej i podeszła bliżej. Rita poczuła, że przechodzi ją dreszcz, kiedy włosy Belli łaskotały ją w szyję, gdy sięgała, żeby zapiąć jej naszyjnik. Wyglądał, jakby migotał na jej piersi w rytm bijącego serca.

Rita podniosła głowę, żeby spojrzeć na Bellatrix. Brunetka nie zdjęła dłoni z jej szyi. Pocałowała ją w policzek, Rita poczuła jakby motyl musnął jej skórę, i kiedy miała się odsunąć, złapała ją za dłoń dalej spoczywającą na jej karku i drugą położyła na gładkiej skórze twarzy. Stanęła nieznacznie na palcach i pocałowała ją nieśmiało. Usta Belli były wilgotne, podczas gdy jej własne suche i spękane od mrozu.

Bellatrix cofnęła się delikatnie i spojrzała na nią ze zdziwieniem, które szybko zastąpiła radość. Uśmiechnęła się delikatnie i tym razem ona ją pocałowała, odważniej i pewniej.

Jej długie palce zaplątały się we włosy Rity, bordową wstążkę, którą były związane, dotknęły jej skóry na ramionach, pokrytej bladymi piegami. Potrąciła przypadkiem okulary na nosie Rity, która zaśmiała się delikatnie, rozłączając ich usta.

\- Niezdara - szepnęła, zakładając okulary na głowę jak opaskę, i znów pocałowała Bellatrix.

Miały jeszcze czas, żeby martwić się o wszystko inne.

 

***

Jej salon był tak minimalistyczny, jak to tylko możliwe. Oprócz szarej sofy, szarego stolika i regału pełnego książek wisiał tam tylko jeden obraz. Nocne niebo z migoczącym gwiazdozbiorem Oriona zdobiło pustą, białą ścianę. Wisiało na samym jej środku, z dumą zajmując swoje miejsce.

Rita siedziała na sofie, okrywając nogi grubym kocem. Trzymała w ustach końcówkę pióra, zastanawiając się jak dokończyć list.

__Droga Diano,_ _

__Dziękuję za pomysł, ale jestem pewna, że uda mi się znaleźć inny na ciekawy reportaż._ _

__Nie uważam, żebym była odpowiednią osobą do pisania artykułu o Bellatrix Lestrange._ _ _~~_Masz_ ~~ _ _~~_oczywiście rację, co do tego, że_ ~~ _ __Znałam Bellatrix, jednak_ _ _~~_masz błędne pojęcie_ ~~ _ __nasza_ _ _~~_relacja_ ~~ _ __znajomość wyglądała inaczej, niż ci się zdaję. Myślę, że nie napisałabym tego, co_ _ _~~_te głodne sensacji skurwysyny_ ~~ _ __czytelnicy chcieliby przeczytać. Nie chcę też bezcześcić jej pamięci zaraz po jej śmierci, nawet jeśli wydaje ci się to kontrowersyjne zdanie w obliczu jej_ _ _~~_cholernej głupoty_ ~~ _ __życiowych poczynań._ _

__Mam nadzieję, że_ _ _~~_zrozumiesz moje motywy_ ~~ _ __nie będziesz nalegać._ _

__Skeeter_ _

Rita westchnęła i spuściła głowę. Przeszedł ją dreszcz, zima znów była wyjątkowo zimna w tym roku. Założyła okulary na włosy i odłożyła pergamin, decydując, że przepisze go później. Nie miała siły już tłumaczyć, dlaczego nie mogłaby napisać tego reportażu.

Powiodła dłonią do rubinowej zawieszki, spoczywającej na jej piersi pod swetrem. Kamień pozostawał chłodny, nawet jeśli nosiła go przy skórze cały dzień.

**Author's Note:**

> Myślałam, że nigdy nie uda mi się tego skończyć, ale jednak jest! Dosyć nietypowa relacja, ale z jakiegoś powodu czułam, że te dwie dziewczyny w młodości może byłyby w stanie się polubić. Mam nadzieję, że udało mi się do tego zdania przekonać.;)


End file.
